The present invention relates to improvements in rotating tray assemblies. More specifically, a stackable tray is disclosed which is designed to be packaged in a generally flat manner and to be simply assembled.
Rotating trays, sometimes called lazy-Susans, are known in application to table tops and general storage devices for fitting within semi-enclosed compartments. Multiple shelf rotating trays are also known. However, prior art multiple shelf rotating trays generally either require substantial assembly or come preassembled in packages which, consequently, occupy a large volume. Assembly of such devices in inconvenient for the consumer. Preassembled assemblies require expensive shipping, storage and shelf space. Furthermore, prior art multiple shelf rotating trays do not provide the flexibility of easily adjustable shelves.
The present invention is a rotating multiple shelf rotating tray which comprises a base upon which is mounted a lower tray, which rotates on the base by conventional means. A shaft assembly is mounted on the center of the lower tray for supporting one or more shelves above the base. The shaft itself also provides a central enclosure area which may be optionally covered with a lid. The central shaft may comprise a generally rectangular flexible element which may be formed into the shaft by connecting two opposite edges. The shelves have an opening in the center for fitting over and around the shaft and are mounted by being supported at specific and desired heights along said shaft.
Preferably, the main elements of the invention are formed of plastic for the necessary flexibility and durability. Furthermore, the shaft elements is formed of a series of connected arc portions which are relatively thick in the arc portions and relatively thin where the arcs join, so that the shaft element may be flexibly bent in the horizontal direction while providing a vertically rigid shaft. Further, the shape of the shelf openings is matched to the shaft shape, which is a series of undulating arcs. Slits are located in the arc portions of the shaft at desired heights, into which the apexes of the shelf may then be twisted to support the shelf.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a multiple shelf rotatable tray assembly which, in its unassembled state, may be compactly packaged.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tray assembly which may be simply assembled with no tools.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide such a tray assembly which is inexpensive in construction.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a rotatable tray assembly with adjustable height shelves.
These and other objects and advantages will appear from the following description with reference to the drawings.